HEART OF STONE
by Russell Berwick If you can recall how we Americans felt just after the 9-11 attack happen, then maybe you can recall how the whole country came together in a period of unbelievable grief. If you’re like me, then maybe you can also recall how you felt seeing a group of people shouting and jumping for joy after 9-11 in some country where we are not liked. Seeing this display of joy is something that I can never forget. Hearing some of these people explain how they felt that we deserved this attack, opened my eyes to the truth of the problem we are facing in this new kind of war we find ourselves in today. As for myself, I understood when your surrounded by a pack of wolfs, you don’t pick out one or two to try and kill, you try and kill them all before they kill you. You never forget the face of your enemy and just how they behaved in your period of weakness. You can still love your loyal dog because you can clearly see that all dogs are not the same. You can even love your enemy as Jesus has asked, even if your enemy is full of hate for you. This is the problem I have when I heard the comment by the actress Sharron Stone when she talked about how she believed that the thousands of dead Chinese somehow had it coming to them with the resent earthquake. So many of us have worked so hard to try and make friends with some of our former enemies by trying to built up trust and building bridges to bring are former enemies together so we can all live in peace. We work so hard and long only to have someone like Ms. Stone do their best to destroy everything with one stupid comment. When our friends are suffering with this unbelievable amount of death and hardship, it only takes one American to do so much damage by saying something so cold hearted and unfeeling as she did. It may not be fair ,but so many Chinese people only have to see and hear some well known American say something so heartless to have many of them believe that all Americans think this way. When they see such a well known and respected American say something like this, then we all become the pack of dogs ready to destroy when they are in their time of weakness. She has the right to say whatever she wants in the same way we hear some phony religious person blame some disaster here on gay people. I have no problem when she speaks for herself, but when she pretends to speak for God, then she’s no better than some phony religious person who does the same. I hope you will join me in trying to help the good people of China, and pray that these ugly Americans can come to understand that love and understanding is the true language of God. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: May 29, 2008 Category: May 2008 Category: Sharron Stone Opinions Category: China Opinions Category: earthquake Opinions